international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
Austria's Got Talent II
Austria's Got Talent II is the Austrian national selection for International Music Festival 28. The semi-finals were held in 28 June 2015 while the big final will be held in a to-be-determined date. At a press conference with ORF, it was revealed that several cities were interested in hosting the competition, after the ratings for the first edition were "higher than expected". The shows are being presented by Conchita Wurst and Robert Stadtlober in the Olympiaworld located in Salzburg, Austria. Presenters After winning the first edition as part of The Esc Vienna All Stars, Conchita Wurst announced she would most likely not enter the second edition. However, she said she would be honored to host the second edition after her experience in the Eurovision Song Contest. On 21 June 2015, ORF announced Conchita Wurst as the first host. Shortly after, Austrian-German actor and singer Robert Stadtlober was revealed as the second host, joining Wurst in hosting the shows. Bidding process .}} A day after Austria's Got Talent I concluded, ORF started calling for venues that would be interested in hosting II. The deadline for submitting venues was 20 June 2015. After this period, ORF advanced three venues to the final stage where they faced professional jury who decided the most fitting venue to host the contest in July. Salzburg seemed to have the most interest in hosting the contest as it had an impressive three venues trying to host the contest. Vienna wanted to bid from day one, but Wiener Stadthalle could not bid due to many concerts taking place around July and the so far, unclear date. Other venues haven't contacted Vienna, except an unknown 100-seat venue which was declined by the city for obvious reasons. The first eliminated venue was Salzburg's "House of Mozart" due to not fitting ORF's needs to host the contest. Following this venue, Salzburg's Felsenreitschule was eliminated. Salzburg, who originally had three venues were left with just one and was equal with the other cities. Innsbruck, Linz and Salzburg were the final three who faced professional juries who visited each venue and decided the host venue of this edition. On 21 June 2015, it was revealed that Innsbruck and Salzburg were the remaining cities in the race. Later that day, ORF officially revealed the results. Innsbruck's Olympiaworld won, with Salzburg as the runner up which had the most interest in hosting the contest. Innsbruck was very delighted with being awarded to host something big like this and announced that a great show was planned. Salzburg was also satisfied with their second place and announced they would bid for the next edition. Semi-final 1 Four out of 8 songs will qualify to the final, leaving 4 songs out of the running. Jury: , , , , Semi-final 2 Four out of 8 songs will qualify to the final, leaving 4 songs out of the running. Jury: , , , , Final Voting grids Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Voting spokespersons # – Conchita Wurst # – Charley Ann # – Celeste Buckingham # – Dima Trofim